My Rainbow and My Sky
by koa-chan
Summary: Nunnally asked: "C.C.-san, how blue is the sky today?" What followed was a moment that Lelouch, C.C. and Nunnally had wanted to last forever. First in the 'Snippets of Three' Series. implied LelouchXCC


**A/N:** Yeah, another one. :3 After I've tried romance and cracking comedy, I now present something heart-warming. Pairing will be LelouchXC.C., but the main thing revolves mostly on C.C. and Nunnally.

**My Rainbow and My Sky**

* * *

"C.C.-san..."

The gray witch turned her gaze from the TV to the brunette princess that sat on the wheelchair beside her. "Yes, Nunally?"

"How blue is the sky today?"

The girl's face was bearing a small smile, but C.C. observed her eyebrows bend and was taken aback. Something must be wrong. Nevertheless, how could she answer such question? How would you describe a shade of a color to a blind person, anyway? C.C. thought of saying 'It's pure blue...' - but what is pure blue for Nunnally? She did not know. If she says 'It's beautiful..', would it hurt the girl's feelings? After all, something so beautiful as the sky is something that the young princess was uncapable of seeing.

C.C. was the kind of person to disregard people's feelings and answers a question the way she wants to. But, deny as she might, Nunnally and Lelouch were among the few whom she felt special fondness for. Marianne would have giggled, but C.C. knew the truth of her heart - a heart in which the Lamperouge siblings were amongst the few who got the 'privelege' to be geniunely part of. A heart she had almost forgotten she had.

Sensing the girl's growing impatience at her silence, C.C. turned off the TV, inched closer to Nunnally and asked. "Did something happen?"

Nunnally's face suddenly became sad. The pizza lover almost regretted asking the question, but the girl still gave her an answer. "A.. while ago at school... I... We... Our arts class had a painting lesson."

C.C. frowned. "And then?"

"The teacher asked us to paint the sky today. And I had no choice but to simply listen as they all worked. I can never paint the sky, anyway." there was visible and gripping sadness in the girl's voice that the witch had instantly raised a hand and stroked the girl's hair. "...How blue is the sky, today, C.C.-san? Is it pretty?"

"Nunnally," she started. "What if I tell you that the sky today is dark blue?"

The girl frowned, now confused. "But my classmates were saying that it's a light blue... with big white clouds."

"Exactly." C.C. nodded. "Nunnally, for me," she emphasized 'me' to give off the opinionated aura she wished she could muster, but she still ended up in an authoritative tone. "It is quite unfair to ask that question."

"...Huh?" the girl then felt her wheelchair being moved, only to realize that her companion had twirled her around to talk face to face.

"Take for example," she thought carefully. "Your brother."

"Onii-san?"

"Yes." she smiled every so slightly. "Lelouch - many people view him differently. You may look at him and tell people that he is the kind big brother you love. However, his classmates may look at him too, and say he's just their intelligent friend. Even others might look at him as someone arrogant. But if we all look at him, he's just the same person."

"He will be my onii-san no matter what happens." the girl beamed proudly.

"Correct. Same is the sky. I may see dark blue, your friends may see light blue - but we all stand in the same sky though we see it all differently, and no matter how we describe it, it will not change."

"It's still the sky."

"Yes, Nunnally." C.C. took the girl's hand on her own. "So you should not listen to what other people say. It's natural that we all don't feel the same way about the same thing. You should look at it with your own eyes and never let what other's opinions hinder your own judgement."

Nunnally had only a slightly open-mouthed expression, before she smiled warmly and for the first time for their conversation, C.C. saw a geniune smile in the girl's face.

"So, how blue is the sky today, Nunnally?"

"It must be a beautiful blue! Cool and peaceful, because I have Onii-san and C.C.-san to go home to!"

C.C. had never really known the meaning of the word 'heartwarming' before. Nor had she ever felt this satisfied in decades. But she felt both at the same time. "Now shall we paint that beautiful blue sky of yours?"

Needless to say, the girl's reaction was suddenly that of disbelief. "B-But...-"

"How much do you remember, Nunnally?" she asked. "How many colors do you still know and could see?"

It was an odd question. How many colors can she see? If black is a color, then her answer will be effectively one. But when C.C.'s hand squeezed hers, Nunnally's memories came flashing back. Happy ones. It was of her, her mother, Lelouch, Euphemia, Cornelia, Suzaku, the fields, the flowers. She remembered the time when they were all happily running accross the gardens. When she was sitting on the swing playing with Suzaku and Lelouch.. when her mother used to brush her hair and make daisy chains with her. She recalled them and recalled all the colors - the blues, the pinks, the vibrant greens - everything.

"Blue is a peaceful color... Red always seem to make everyone happy. O-Orange... Whenever I think of Orange, I feel.. warm." she started, knowing C.C. was just beside her and listening. She laughed happily, overwhelmed at the flood of feelings within her. She just felt so light all of a sudden. It just felt like she can say everything to her companion. "...And... And Green! It's always just everywhere, it always feels refreshing... Yellow is very light.. it's the color of the sun. It's soft but bright. And violet - it's a very mysterious color, but it always looks magnificent, as if.. as if it has a power of its own - it's domineering but very pleasing. Like... Like onii-san's eyes."

"See? You can almost paint the rainbow!" C.C. said happily at her, surprising even herself at the tone. "Come on, let's go borrow Lelouch's watercolors and paint. I'm sure he won't mind."

* * *

"What are you doing?" was Lelouch's first question at the sight. Nunally and C.C. were on the floor, watercolor tubes were scattered, a palette was in Nunally's lap - her white apron now stained with a splash of pastels. Both were concentrating hard on their masterpiece. C.C.'s hand gently gripped on Nunally's right wrist as the princess held a paintbrush, the gray witch guiding the girl as they made a violet arc in their canvas.

"Onii-san, welcome home!" Nunally greeted her brother with more happiness than usual that Lelouch was forced to double over them and look what got his little sister this enthusiastic.

"We're done, Nunnally." he heard C.C.'s whisper on the girls ear as she took the paintbrush aside and wiped a smear of green paint on the girl's cheek. Nunally had exclaimed in more happiness and hugged the green-haired woman as tight as she could. Surprising Lelouch, C.C. addressed him with a bright smile of her own, then she took both Nunnally's hands and ran them over the picture. "Remember this, Nunnally? It's the sky.."

"Yes, I see it perfectly, C.C.-san!" the girl said, oblivious that she had taken her brother aback. Truly, their hands were pressed on a light-blue portion of their artwork. When they trailed higher in the painting and C.C. whispered something in her ear that sounded like 'the rainbow', Lelouch was even more surprised to hear his sister's eager response. "Red! The start of the rainbow.. The happy color, right, C.C.-san?"

"Hm, yes." and C.C.'s hands guided to the next color in their makeshift rainbow. "This is Orange.."

"Warm.. I feel really warm now.." their hands trailed downwards. "And bright yellow.." Unknowingly, Nunally slid her fingers downwards still. Lelouch and C.C. watched as C.C.'s hands lifted from Nunally's and the girl had happily described each color of the rainbow that went after - all on her own. "This must be the color of the leaves.. green! And.. And... cool blue, like the sea... and indigo, a strange color... and... and violet!"

"That's great, Nunally." C.C. patted the girl's head, as the princess giggled.

"The color of onii-san's eyes... violet!" Nunally repeated, clapping her hands. She then looked up to turn to the still dazed Lelouch. "Onii-san, this painting is for you!"

Lelouch had gasped lightly before smiling and kneeling down with the two of them on the floor. "Thank you, Nunally. It looks beautiful. Why.. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because onii-san is my sky!" Once again surprising him, the girl had wrapped her arms around her brother. "No matter how everyone looks at you in different ways, you're still my onii-san. That will never ever change. Wherever I am, I know I'm safe because I know you will always watch over me."

She trailed off and left Lelouch on the verge of tears after she kissed his cheek. He had never seen her this happy before and had never heard her say those words with as much happiness.

"And C.C.-san is my rainbow, because she reminded me of all the colors around and she made me and onii-san happy." Lelouch watched as his sister took the girl's hands and kissed her on the cheek too. C.C. was a little surprised by the gesture, but shoved it off by laughing lightly and squeezing Nunnally's hands tighter.

Lelouch was not even aware that he had pulled both of them near him and held them tightly to his chest. Nunnally giggled whilst C.C. silently smirked at his sudden actions. When he let go of them, he watched as Nunnally began fiddling over her very first painting again, running her hand to the slightly damp surface of the canvas as she smiled satisfied to herself. C.C. was also watching the girl's actions wearing a small smile of her own.

C.C. then turned to him. Not much of a surprise - Lelouch looked like he would do anything to make just this single moment last forever. She knew that the smile he saw in his sister is the very same one he was looking for and was fighting for. He wanted everything to just stay like this - with the three of them content and seemingly oblivious to the war and violence raging outside their circle.

He reached out and wiped some violet smears of color on the witch's face before leaning towards her and whispering, "Thank you. I've never been happier." before pressing his lips lightly on her forehead. C.C. merely let her smile remain on her face and twined her fingers against his as they both turned to listen to Nunally talk about everything else in the world that had color.

What they both didn't notice was that Nunnally's happiness went threefold the instant she heard what her sky whispered to her rainbow.

* * *

Years later, a young lady stood at the balcony of the Brittanian Palace, looking up to the clear blue sky and the colorful arc that was vibrant against it. Her violet eyes twinkled in bliss as her gaze travelled towards a framed portrait that hung on the walls of the lush room.

"Suzaku," she addressed her companion in a soft voice. "How blue is the sky today?"

Taken aback, the brown-haired man sitting on a nearby chair and answered. "It's a magnificent blue."

"And the rainbow?"

"It's beautiful, to say the least."

Nunnally turned towards him and grinned. "You think they will always be like this?"

Suzaku gave her a quizzical look, then uneasily answered. "There will be storms sometimes, don't you think?"

She surprised him by shaking her head. "I don't think so." when she saw his confused gaze, she continued. "My sky and my rainbow have always assured me my happiness."

'And they will always be watching over me, no matter what.'

* * *

**end.**

* * *

**A/N:** I absolutely hated the sky today - because it rained and it was always in the dull shade of blue. And since Nunnally was too cute to resist, I can't help but write this piece. And dang - piano instrumentals were inspirational backgrounds.

You may interpret C.C. as out of character... but well, I guess there is still justification on her attitude towards the siblings. I can say she grew most attached to those two, anyway.

Because I'm rather content with this, please do tell me in your reviews if you want this to have another chapter, or to at least become a one-shot collection.


End file.
